


hihei

by cerese



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dark!Sakura, Sakura is bitter, kishimoto kenapa sih, she finally snapped
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerese/pseuds/cerese
Summary: Sakura Haruno menuntut dirinya untuk senyum.





	hihei

Sakura Haruno menuntut dirinya untuk senyum. Jumlah opini yang mendengung di dalam daya pikirnya menunggu untuk diloloskan. Berbagai macam pandangan yang timbul dari lubuk hati wanita itu bersama-sama menciptakan rasa gatal yang luar biasa di tenggorokannya. Keinginan untuk dibebaskan. 

Bukannya mengeluarkan isi hati, wanita itu justru menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sikap submisif yang telah ditetapkan di kepalanya bahkan sebelum hari pertamanya di Akademi. 

Karena ia merupakan salah satu alat yang digunakan di desanya. Karena menjalani tugas sebagai seorang Shinobi untuk kebaikan Konoha merupakan suatu kewajiban. Karena menolak suatu permintaan dari mereka dan diampuni merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil. Karena ia berhutang kepada desa yang ia layani. 

"You will settle down."

Karena ia hanyalah seorang wanita. 

Sakura memendam rasa pahit. Merasa ajaran Tsunade akan hangus begitu saja. Percuma, karena pada akhirnya ia akan dipaksa untuk mengundurkan diri, memberi para manusia yang rakus itu 2 anak atau lebih. 

Untuk apa berlatih mengubah batu besar menjadi debu? Untuk apa segala ilmu medis yang telah tertancap di otaknya? Untuk apa gadis yang datang dari keluarga biasa bekerja sekeras mungkin sampai pada akhirnya mampu untuk melampaui sang Gōdaime, guru tercintanya, lebih tepatnya seorang Senju? 

Semua ke-bullshit-an itu terjadi hanya karena ia tidak mempunyai penis sebagai alat kelaminnya. 

Mudah, pikirnya. Sangat mudah untuk merencanakan kematian mereka. Ia bahkan tidak perlu membuat rencana. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah berdiri — bukannya menunduk seperti seorang pecundang — setelah itu membunuh mereka secara one shot, secepat kilat. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memberikan siksaan yang (seharusnya) pantas mereka dapatkan.

Para dewan mungkin sudah tua. Namun, mereka tidak gampang pecah. Tidak mudah rapuh. Tetap saja, mereka telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan karir mereka. Mereka membuang kegiatan training mereka, because they're old and they didn't have enough energy anymore. Memberi Sakura kesempatan besar.

Mereka berpengalaman — alasan mengapa Sakura tidak meremehkan para Shinobi tua tersebut — namun mereka telah berhenti. Terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi stres dan penyakit yang akan datang jika mereka gegabah, nekat untuk melanjutkan karir suicidal mereka. 

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, mata digunakan untuk memandang mereka dengan remeh, tampak menantang makhluk-makhluk kuno itu. Walau aksi itu meneriakkan keinginannya untuk memberontak, ia masih menetapkan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Yang mana hanya meningkatkan rasa cemas dari anggota dewan.

"What's the meaning of this, Haruno?" Tanya salah satu anggota council. Irrelevant, geram Inner.

"Siapa sajakah yang telah diwajibkan untuk menjalani perintah kalian?" Blak-blakan, tanpa basa-basi. Karena ia ingin masalah itu selesai secepat mungkin. 

Salah satu dari mereka menyipitkan matanya, menilai aksinya dengan tajam dan memperhitungkan segalanya. 

"Sungguh pertanyaan yang berani. Manfaat apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah kami menjawabnya?" 

Sakura tersenyum. 

"Saya pikir masalah ini aneh, Utatane-sama. Dinilai dari ketidakhadiran Hokage-sama di dalam pertemuan ini."

"Berhenti bersikap lancang dan jalani perintah kami!" 

"Oh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis. Terhibur dengan adegan lucu itu. 

Mereka tahu, lamun Sakura. Sadar bahwa Sakura Haruno, murid Hokage mereka, tidak akan memenuhi perintah mereka dengan mudah. Mereka paham, lalu melanjutkan aksi mereka dengan bersikap ignorant dengan menyingkirkan keraguan mereka hanya karena Sakura adalah seorang perempuan. 

Pandangan kuno membiarkan mereka untuk membudidayakan tinjauan tolol. Membutakan mata dan telinga mereka karena laki-laki lebih unggul dari perempuan, menurut ajaran kuno tertentu. Meskipun mereka mempunyai pengetahuan bahwa wanita yang berdiri di hadapan mereka mampu memenggal kepala ratusan, bahkan ribuan Shinobi dalam waktu kurang dari 60 detik. 

"Kurang ajar—"

"Saya bisa melaporkan tindakan ini dengan Hokage-sama sekarang juga jika saya inginkan. After all, saya adalah muridnya." 

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa mengejek. "Menjadi murid Hokage tidak akan menyelamatkanmu, Haruno. Kau akan mengundurkan diri dan menjadi istri dari salah satu anggota Klan. Bersyukurlah kami masih mempunyai hati dalam membiarkanmu untuk memilih calon suami!" 

"Ternyata kalian memang tidak takut mati."

"Apa yang—" 

Beberapa kepala berserakan di lantai dengan keadaan mata yang terbeliak, rahang terjatuh. Dihiasi dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. Lovely. 

Mungkin ia mencintai kekerasan. Mencintai karirnya. Egois, mementingkan dirinya sendiri. 

Menjadi istri rumah tangga dan mempunyai anak merupakan hal terakhir yang ia idamkan. 

Loyalty be damned. 

Sakura Haruno was a survivor. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan karirnya sebagai seorang Shinobi. Ia mempunyai banyak tujuan yang akan ia raih, dan tidak ada yang akan menantangnya dengan bersikap — foolishly — berani dalam menghalangi jalannya.

She was bitter, karena ia masih merasa bahwa kemampuannya tidak cukup. Kurang. Tidak cukup. Tidak sempurna. 

Ia memandang rekan tim-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, rasa pahit yang menetap di lidahnya, api yang membara di lubuk hatinya, berteriak dengan ganas karena ia ingin menjadi mereka. 

Menjadi lebih baik dari mereka. 

Ia mencintai Tim 7, but she'd had enough. Karena kehidupan yang ia jalani tidak sesuai dengan gambaran yang muncul di mimpinya. 

Ia mencintai mereka. Sayang dengan kawan-kawannya. But she was bitter.

Selesai dengan urusan itu, ia berlari dengan senyuman lebar yang membutakan setelah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya dan menyegelnya di dalam scroll. 

Senyumannya bahkan semakin lebar ketika mendapati ANBU yang mengalir menjadi satu untuk mengejar jejaknya.


End file.
